A Week with Amy Rose
by Neosamuel
Summary: Sally is tired of Amy's obession for Sonic and desides to test her. Sending Sonic to live with her for a week. Will Sally get the evidence she wants to kick Amy from the Fighters or will Sonic find Amy to be more then he had once thought.
1. Intro

Sonamy; A week with Amy Rose

Intro

Freedom HQ, A place of solitude for the Freedom Fighters and a play where Amy and Sally would end up bickering half the times they spoke to each other. They were meant to be friends, but a blue hedgehog they both loved had unintentionally turned them against each other. The two where at each others throats arguing back and forth over should he take on Eggman's squad alone or should Sonic have some friends by his side just in case. Sally knew Sonic's abilities well and that he could make short work of any badnicks that crossed his path. Amy however wanted to help Sonic for "just in case" however Sally knew she just wanted to be with him. Sally believed Amy would put herself at risk just to spend time with him and didn't hide that she saw Amy as an obsessive little girl.

Amy stormed out when Sally remained strong over her decision to let Sonic handle the minor problem and she was right Sonic took the robots down like they were just trash to be thrown away, but Sally had it with Amy, she began to regret ever letting her join. So she called back Sonic to talk. "Sonic I am tired of Amy always going against my orders when it comes to you. I'm not sure if she is mature enough to remain part of the Freedom Fighters." Sonic didn't say a word. He liked Amy's company... sometimes but didn't want to crush her feelings; he just wasn't that kind of guy. Sally went on "So I've got a plan to test her." Sonic then let out a little laugh "Good luck with that Sally, Amy will do what ever it takes to prove herself if she knows." Sally gave Sonic a glare, no not the angry kind, closer to an attempt to look sexy and said "That's why we can't let her know.

So here is my plan, I want you to live with her for a week and keep a diary over how she acts." Sonic pondered it, he didn't want to move in with Amy even if it was for just a week, he didn't want to be that close to her for too long, but at the same time he didn't want someone else to do Sally's little test. Hesitantly he accepted the task and called Amy. Amy saw that Sonic was calling on the caller ID and picked up as fast as she could. "Hi Sonic!" Amy almost yelled over the phone. It was rare that Sonic called her at home and even rarer he would call for anything more then to play messenger for the Freedom Fighters, or to apologize for missing a date. Sonic found it hard to remain calm and not laugh as he called. "So Amy I've been thinking of how bad you want to marry me." At that moment Amy's heart ran faster then Sonic could run she was speechless. "So I wanted to try something out to see if it would work. I want to try living with you for a few days... how bout a week." Amy couldn't hold her joy and yelled over the phone "YES SONIC, OF COURSE I'LL LET YOU STAY!'

The two worked out the dates; Sonic would arrive Sunday night and stay till Monday morning the next week. Amy was overjoyed and Sonic... "what have I gotten myself into?" Thanks to Amy's yelling Sally could not help but hear everything. Sally gave Sonic a journal, a few pencils, and a sack with a fake bottom to hide them all in. To make it look normal Sonic put in an extra pair of shoes in the sack and hoped Amy wouldn't be any wiser. She probably wouldn't, she let down her guard whenever her love was near.

Sonic leaved almost as soon as he was done and made it to Amy's house in a short run. It was already night time so Amy gave a quick tour of her home. Ending with the spare bedroom where Sonic would stay. Sonic saw it was a nice creamy color and the chao like clock was a dead giveaway that Cream must stay over sometimes. Amy kissed Sonic good night as he tried to nudge away from her to no use. Sonic knew he was going to have one heck of a week on his hands.


	2. Monday

Sonamy; A week with Amy Rose

Chapter 1 Monday

Sonic awoke Monday morning to the smell of food and got up and went to see what was cooking. Amy saw Sonic coming and said "Good morning Sonic, I hope you like eggs and ham." Sonic was glad he didn't have to cook and responded to Amy with a smile. Breakfast was soon done and Amy insisted on sitting as close to Sonic as possible. Sonic didn't feel uneasy mostly because he was so use to Amy chasing him for years. Amy said "So how is it my lovely Sonic?" One of the things Sonic was open about Amy was her cooking. "Its good, but you didn't try to put anything in it did you?" Sonic said jokingly. Amy didn't like the joke and told him eye to eye. "When your mine Sonic, I want to get your heart the right way." Sonic then replied "ok, ok I trust you" After the two where done Amy took Sonic's plate and put them in the dishwasher and then turned to Sonic and asked "What do you want to do today?" in almost a school-girl manner. Sonic said "Don't you have any like work or anything Amy?" Amy quickly replied "Not today, I get to spend the whole day with you Sonic." Sonic gulped.

So the day went on, Amy almost never left Sonic's side unless she had to do something quick or nature called. For Sonic this got old fast, sure he liked the attention but he had his limits and Amy seemed to be trying to see how far she could go before Sonic snapped. Fortunately they only went out to the local park and it wasn't too packed. Sonic need the patience of a saint that day and somehow he made it that day. Amy was slow, to notice that Sonic was getting frustrated, she was never taught any better and finally gave him some space much to Sonic's relief. Relief Sonic needed or else he would have made himself look like an arse in front of everyone there. At the very least Amy didn't show off that she was with Sonic but did talk to a few friends regularly there and yes they couldn't help but notice Sonic was with her. What can she say Sonic is world famous for a reason.

The day seemed to never end for Sonic but at least he made it to dinner. Amy offered to cook anything she had for him but was already at the freezer getting out chili and hot dogs knowing that if anything Sonic wanted was available then chili dogs was the answer. Like in the morning she sat literally at his side but honored Sonic's request for a little room. Sonic enjoyed his chili dog and thanked Amy. After dinner Amy turned on the TV to see the news. Not much out of the usual was happening, Sally kept Sonic's absence a secret and unfortunately had to put Tails and a few other members on double duty, perhaps depending on Sonic a little too much to fight the kingdom's threats. Sonic was happy he wasn't on the news and always hated the press. The attention he liked came from his friends not a box. With all the attention he got from Amy today he didn't need anymore. Amy seamed to be packing a few things in a bag and Sonic asked "So Amy? Whatcha packing for", Amy replied "Work tomorrow." Sonic suspended his disbelief that Amy had a job on top of freedom fighter work. "Got to make sure I have food, I already used my life saving to buy this home; it was a cheep fixer upper so I own it now no strings." Sonic knew Amy owned it no loan or nothing and even there when the deed was signed over to her. She was under aged at the time, but she was an orphan with no guardian so Sally allowed it, that is while they were still friends. This made Sonic think, "Amy never did get her folks back after Robotnik was taken down."

Sonic and Amy left to there rooms to go to bed. Sonic waited till Amy was fast asleep and then locked the guest bedroom door. He then took out his journal and began to write.

Day 1, Monday

"My first day with Amy wasn't easy; she was very attached to me and rarely gave me any personal space. We went to a nearby park today and I met several of her friends. She didn't show off that I was with her, but I'm Sonic, everyone there knew who I was. She cooked me breakfast and dinner and ya I liked it. She claimed she took odd jobs here and there to pay for necessities but I will have to see it to believe that."


	3. Tuesday

Sonamy; A week with Amy Rose

Chapter 2 Tuesday

Sonic awoke to find Amy rushing around her house to find the last of the stuff. Sonic asked "So what's your job Amz?" Amy told him that she was being paid to take photo's a wedding at the nearby church and that she had to be there in less than an hour. Knowing the kingdom like the back of his hand Sonic knew Amy would have no problem running there with time to spare. She was fast, not as fast as he was… most of the time, but still quick. Amy left in such a rush all she said was "see you tonight!" Sonic decided to see if Amy was being truthful and decided he would spy on her to make sure she was really a working woman or just trying to impress him.

At high noon Sonic arrived at the church to see many people happy but no bride, Sonic knew quick that the wedding had yet to take place and from a safe distance looked to find Amy. He had no luck finding her but then the priest had rung a bell telling all to come in for the wedding. Sonic stealthily ran in and hid in the rafters above the altar. He then saw the groom at the altar by an older priest. Sonic sat with impatience, but made sure his that he couldn't be found by looking up. After about ten minutes everyone took there seat. Sonic had lost his believe that Amy was there and began to leave as the bride walked in. It was one of Amy's friends from the park and by her side was her father and to Sonic's surprise Amy with a small camera. Sonic smiled to find that Amy was truthful and retook his hiding spot with a good look at the altar. He watched the wedding take place. So many happy looked happy for the newlyweds. He also saw plenty of flashes from Amy's camera.

When it came time the flowers were thrown and to Sonic's complete lack of surprise Amy caught it and said "Soon you will be mine Sonic." Sonic couldn't help but chuckle but instantaneity everyone looked up. Fortunately Sonic was able to sneak out without anyone seeing him, but Amy knew he was there, matter a fact she knew Sonic would spy on her. Amy's built in "Sonic Radar" was never wrong and it told her Sonic was close, very close. She told the newlyweds that she had to use the little girl's room and with that got a few minutes to search for Sonic. She quickly found and cornered him and said "I knew you would spy on me Sonic. So do you want to join in the party?" Sonic was surprised that Amy wasn't angry and said "Well a little food couldn't hurt." Amy giggled and Sonic let out a sigh. "Well come on I'm sure that my friends would be happy to have you here." She said as she took his arm. Sonic followed and was happy he wouldn't have to sneak around anymore; he never liked it anyway.

Sonic was sure to get his full and enjoyed socializing at the party; Amy was too busy taking pictures to stop for more that a few minutes. She had to do her job after all. After everything was over Amy turned in the film to the newlyweds and got her pay. It was a fair sum of rings and it would feed her for a few days if well spent. Amy quickly found Sonic and the two left. Back at Amy's place the two weren't hungry so no need to cook dinner and it was already late so the two called it a night and went to there rooms. Like last night Sonic waited till Amy was asleep and locked his door and began to write.

Day 2, Tuesday

Today Amy had work and to ensure she was truthful I went to see her, turns out she does odd jobs to make extra rings and this one was to take photos at a friends wedding. I spied on them for a while but couldn't find her and thought she was lying, Turns out she was with the bride all along and was truthful. She caught the flowers and said that one day she and I would be married, I got to loud laughing and she latter tracked me down. Things went well and she let me party with the others as if I had done nothing. She told me she knew I was here the entire time, not sure how. There was plenty of food and nobody minded letting me have some. We stayed till dark and then had to go home.


	4. Wednesday

Sonamy; A week with Amy Rose

Chapter 3 Wednesday

Sonic slept in today and by the time he finally got up Amy was long gone with only a note behind. Sonic picked up the note and read, "Sonic, I have work I got to do today and should be back by night time. You can eat whatever you want but I'm not going shopping again till Saturday. Your true lover, Amy." Sonic got up and went to see what he could eat. He didn't find much he wanted so he just grabbed the easiest thing to make, cereal. After breakfast Sonic wondered what he would do today, He was a bit more trusting of Amy and wasn't going to spy on her again, but had nothing to do himself, so he called his "little bro" Tails. "What is it Amy" Tails answered not knowing Sonic was staying with her. "It's me pal" Sonic corrected but Tails was not happy. "Sonic why the heck are you with Amy right now? Eggman has been attacking left and right since you left and the Freedom Fighters have been pushed to our limits we need you back Sonic." Sonic knew that Tails deserved an explanation but knew he couldn't tell him about Sally's plan. "Well I'm only calling from Amy's see; Eggies got a hidden base around this area and Sally wants me to conform if it's real and if it is crash it." Sonic lied but Tails was none the wiser knowing Sally did send him out for something secret. Tails believed Sonic's story and went on "So what is it Sonic?" Sonic originally planed on inviting Tails over, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

After talking to Tails, Sonic was bored once more. To his surprise Amy came back at noon for lunch. "Nice to see you up Sonic, did you get something to eat?" Amy asked. "Ya I got a bite" Sonic replied and as soon as he finished Amy gave him a warm smile and asked "Before I go back to work, you want me to fix you up something quick." Sonic nodded and told Amy he would have whatever she was having. Amy and Sonic had a short time to talk between sandwiches but had a bit to say. Amy asked if Sonic liked living with her so far and he replied "I suppose it's been better than I expected." Amy quickly looked him in the eye and asked "Well, what did you expect." Sonic told her "Well... I thought you were going to cling to me the whole time." Amy was pissed and stormed out but before she left she said "I love you Sonic, but I can control that!" She was gone for the rest of the day and Sonic felt kind of bad for that. So to make it up he decided to surprise her and make dinner ready when she got back.

Thou this was a nice thing to do Sonic knew little about cooking. So he looked into Amy's freezer for something easy to make but looked good, unfortunately the two rarely mix. He found some chicken and the instructions for cooking them in a pan looked simple enough.

1. Place veggie oil in small pan

2. Let heat and when oil is hot place chicken breast

3. Flip when bottom is golden brown

4. Cook until both sides are golden brown

"Not hard right?" Sonic thought to himself.

He began by putting the pan on the stove and turning on the heat. Then after getting everything else out he added a little oil only to find out the pan was too hot, the oil hissed, and a few drops of the hot oil spited onto his chest. Sonic braced at the pain, it wasn't the worst, but still stung. Next he let the oil sizzle and then put the chicken in only to splatter the oil and burn his arm. Sonic rushed to sink and ran cold water on his arm so he would be able to continue cooking quickly as dusk was getting close. He was able to finish the chicken without anymore burns and took a little bite out of his to ensure it was done right. After checking he set up the table and got some vegetables to go with the chicken. Everything was ready and Sonic awaited Amy's return. Less then five minutes later Amy arrived and Sonic announced "Welcome home Amy, now come have some dinner!" Amy was overjoyed.

Amy liked the meal and asked why he had made it. Sonic replied "Well I wanted to say sorry about what I said at lunch." Amy looked at him with a smile and said "It's ok Sonic, I know when I was younger I had problems controlling my emotions, but I'm better at it now." Sonic knew she was right, When Sonic saved her from Eggman and Metal Sonic before he had even met Tails, She couldn't keep herself away and now she can support herself. Knowing that suddenly made Sonic feel low, He couldn't tell why it just did. Amy told him he would find out soon she was sure of it. Amy thanked Sonic for dinner and gave him a hug, not knowing that the burn was still a little sensitive. Sonic and Amy sat together to watch the news. Amy looked a little worried when she saw that Eggman was attacking more often and asked Sonic to help out but him insisted he keep his word on staying a week and said the Freedom Fighters could handle anything less then another Death Egg. Amy liked the idea of Sally going out to fight again instead of giving orders, just like the old days before the kingdom was restored. The two hedgehogs bid each other good night and Sonic let Amy kiss him. Sonic didn't wait as long as he normally had to write the report but Amy was still none the wiser.

Day 3 Wednesday

Today with Amy was a bit different, she had work again so I only got to see her at lunch and after work, I really ticked her off at lunch by telling her I had low expectations when I came and felt guilty over it so I made dinner. She was more than happy to not have to cook and I apologized for what I said. She forgave me and told me she was a better person since we first met. I agree she has grown up allot since I rescued her from Eggman years ago, before I even met Tails. After dinner I felt bad thou, not sure why it wasn't the food. I hope it goes away, I creeps under my skin to feel like that.


	5. Thursday

Sonamy; A week with Amy Rose

Chapter 4 Thursday

Today marked the halfway point for Sonic's stay with Amy. Sonic was actually getting use to living with Amy and saw nothing wrong with it. Amy of course couldn't be happier to have Sonic with her... well unless he proposed, but Sonic knew that wasn't going to happen for quite a wile. As the two were having breakfast Amy told Sonic that Cream was coming over to visit as her Vanilla would be out today and she had no problem with Amy taking care of her for a wile so long as she didn't give any relationship advice, but Cream was a tad young to be dating boys so the subject only came up when Mr. Sonic was mentioned. Vanilla liked Amy as a person, but didn't want Cream to be chasing after a boy. Sonic didn't mind having company and said "Ya I'm cool with that." Amy was happy Sonic wanted a little more company plus she got the idea it may show Sonic a hint of the future when they have a child.

Cream arrived at about ten o'clock and was surprised that Mr. Sonic was there and asked "What are you doing here Mr. Sonic? Aren't you doing a secret mission for Princess Sally?" Sonic didn't like were this was going and asked how she came to that. He found out she was talking with Tails and he must have spread the lie. Sonic knew if he said the wrong thing everyone would be on to him. "Err, gotta go!" he said as he ran off to the bathroom and locked the door to think up something good. About 5 minutes later he flushed to toilet to fool everyone and in that time came up with a good story. "Well Cream, Sal gave me a week off after all the fighting I did, I lied to Tails so he wouldn't get jealous that I got some time off and he didn't." Amy and Cream believed every word.

After lunch Cream asked Amy to show her how the tarot cards worked. The two sat at the table as Amy gave a long explanation about what each card meant as Cream just appeared to nod. Sonic was just relived that he didn't have to worry about the two finding out. He knew if Cream told Tails and he went to Sally, she would be able to shift it away easily. Sonic was a tad bored so he went outside and ran about for a wile, Afterwards Amy had a waited him and told Sonic that she and Cream wanted to play a game. Sonic knew something was fishy but didn't want to upset anyone again so he agreed to play. The game was simple Amy showed him a tarot card and was asked to memorize it. Amy would then mix it with her other cards and ask Cream to pick out Sonic's card. The game was rigged and the card Sonic was shown had a bent tip at the corner. Cream was in on it and picked the right card but then Sonic had an idea. Sonic asked to play again but then Amy would be memorizing. He also wagered that if Cream guessed right he would take them everyone to see a movie; If Cream was wrong however Amy had to wear her old green dress she hated and take pictures. Sonic shuffled the cards and picked out eight different cards, made sure they didn't have anything to give them way. He then showed one to Amy who at that point was a little nervous. Sonic then mixed the cards behind his back and held them out in front of Cream and told her to guess. She picked a card and showed it to Sonic and Amy. Amy's face lit up to see that Cream was right and Sonic held back his surprise and nodded, "Watcha want to see?"

Almost three now the trio arrived at the movies and Sonic went to counter and asked "Three tickets for Chaos in Space 3 please." The guy at the box office gave them an odd look and the tickets but didn't know how two hedgehogs had a rabbit. "Has to have been adopted" the guy said not knowing that they were all just friends. Everyone sat in the back to get a good view of the screen, besides hedgehogs are far from the tallest of animals in the kingdom. Amy snuggled next to Sonic when 2 of the chaos found love and Sonic couldn't help but put his arm around her. If anyone asked it was the just in the moment. By the end of the film Amy, Cream, and even Sonic liked the movie. By the time it was over thou it was time to take Cream home to her Mother. Amy took her back home as Sonic returned to Amy's.

Dinner that night was normal, and Amy did her regular routine for bedtime. Sonic went to his room and waited for Amy to fall asleep before grabbing his journal.

Day 4 Thursday

Vanilla was out today so Amy took care of Cream here. I liked the company and its nice having your friends around. We all played a game of guess the card and when I made a wager the second time I lost and had to take everyone to the movies. We went to see Chaos in Space 3; it was an alright movie but it's a kiddy flick. Guy in the box office gave us all a strange look thou, heard something about adoption, do you think he thought Amy and I were parents to Cream? Kinda cute.


	6. Friday

Sonamy; A week with Amy Rose

Chapter 5 Friday

Today Sonic awoke before Amy and fixed himself breakfast. Soon Amy got up and joined him. "Good morning Sonic, I'm doing so volunteer work at the chao garden latter today. Wanna come?" Sonic was happy to join her and with a smile agreed. First they finished breakfast and Amy went to see the morning news. Same old, same old nothing new was happening. Sonic asked "So when do we have to leave?" Amy simply stated "In an hour." At that point Sonic went out to do a bit of running. He felt the need to get out and about and with an hour to spare he had plenty of time. Meanwhile as Sonic was out Amy packed sandwiches and planed to have lunch in the chao garden. The hour past quickly and as soon as Sonic got back the two hedgehogs left.

They arrived soon after and Amy talked with the Chao Professor to see what she could do to help. Sonic just went off and soon found him self chased by chao. When Amy saw him she couldn't help but giggle to see Sonic completely surrounded by a small army of the little chao. So to temp them away she flung some crushed chao nut away from Sonic. Amy then said jokingly "The great Sonic can take down legions of robots, armies of techno solders, and aliens that threaten us but can't get away from cute little chaos!" Sonic just rolled his eyes. Amy went about doing the necessary chores and Sonic decided to help after a while. Soon it came lunch time and Amy took out a blanket.

Amy set up lunch like a picnic and Sonic set down a pile of chao nuts and all but one of the chao came to eat. Amy handed Sonic his sandwich and the two ate. Amy then asked Sonic, "Besides Freedom Fighter stuff and adventures what do you do in your spare time Sonic?" He didn't know how to answer that; all he did was run around from place to place and sometimes helping people. Made the low feeling he had a few days ago come back. "Nothing extraordinary." Sonic replied. Amy could tell something was up by his tone and put down her sandwich and asked "Is everything alright?" Sonic replied with an empty "Ya" but Amy saw right thru it and said "its going to come out sooner or later Sonic." Sonic however just kept it in.

Lunch didn't go down well for Sonic and he was feeling low despite a group of chaos were attempting to cheer him up but then the chao who had ate nothing before began to cough and hack gasping for air. Before Sonic even got up Amy was already there. She lifted the chao as if hugging him from behind and started thrusting her fists into its gut and with a strong yell Amy forced the food out of the chao's mouth. Sonic was impressed and trying to make himself look happy he warmly said "Looks like today's your day to play hero Amy." Putting his hand on her shoulder. Amy smiled back and kissed Sonic on the lips but unlike times before where he would push her away to struggle he embraced her. Sonic then saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. When Amy pulled back the two hedgehogs couldn't help but smile. Later Sonic found the camera that one of the chao took a picture of him with and took the film. Sure it was stealing, but it was him kissing Amy and he didn't want the picture to get out… as much as he liked that kiss.

The two finished there chores and returned home, Amy cooked a random bunch of things knowing she would have to go shopping tomorrow. Sonic and Amy enjoyed there meal and sat down together on the sofa just for the sake of being close and talked about past adventures. Soon Amy got tired and went to bed and Sonic retired soon after.

Day 5 Friday

Today Amy and I did some volunteer work at the Chao Garden today and it was nice to see so many happy little creatures. We had a picnic there, but when Amy asked me what I do outside work and adventures it made me feel low again. Come on Amy is doing more with her life then I am. I know once peace rolls in again I'll have little to do but she always has something to do that means something. It cheered me up when she saved a choking chao's life. When we got back home we spent the evening telling stories about past adventures. Afterwards we got tired and went to bed.


	7. Saturday

Sonamy; A week with Amy Rose

Chapter 6 Saturday

Sonic awoke to find that Amy had made them both pancakes. When Sonic sat down to eat Amy told him she was going shopping, but didn't want him to come. She said "I have a surprise for you tonight; I know the week is almost over and I wanted to do something special." Sonic had no problem with it and finished his breakfast. Amy soon left for the market and Sonic had the place to himself. Unable to stay entertained alone he left to run about where ever he felt like. As he came to Green Hill he started to wonder what Amy had meant by surprise. Meanwhile Amy arrived at the market and picked up normal foods but picked up a few extra things; Candles, a few bits of makeup, and something for Sonic. The cashier at the market knew exactly what Amy was planning.

Sonic was back by the time Amy had shown up with the weeks food, but Amy didn't let him help knowing that he may see something and ruin her surprise. Amy hid some of the stuff in her room and asked Sonic how he was doing. Sonic knew any inocence that Amy once had was gone and that she was up to something and answered "I'm fine Amz. So what are ya planning can't I have a hint?" Amy flirted with him and said "You'll find out tonight and you're going to love It." and with a wink Amy started on making lunch for herself and Sonic decided to have a bite to eat himself. Sonic didn't feel uneasy, he knew whatever Amy had planed was probably romantic.

At about half pass four Sonic decided to take a nap giving Amy plenty of time to set everything up. She began cooking Sonic's favorite chili dogs and set a clean white sheet over the table. Amy placed candles on the table and in her bedroom. The chili dogs where almost done so she put on her make-up and a stunning red dress, much more elegant then her normal one and a tad longer, but showed off her legs and breast. After setting up the plates and lighting the candles she woke up Sonic just as the sun was setting. She didn't stay for him to see her just yet and waited for him at the table.

When Sonic saw Amy he was speechless, she looked beautiful to the point he couldn't help but stare at her. Amy liked this and in a seducing voice said "Don't you want to eat I made your favorite, I knew you would like it." Sonic's mind knew what Amy was doing but his heart longed for her. The two ate there dinner by candle light and when they were finished the two talked for a wile often flirting. Amy knew Sonic was ready and as soon as there food had gone down and the stars lit the night sky Amy lead Sonic into her room.

Amy leaned on her bed and continued to seduce Sonic out of any uncertainty that his mind had left. She nudged to the side to show Sonic the last surprise, Amy had left Sonic a condom and he knew exactly what she wanted him to do. Sonic's mind was powerless to fight against his body and heart. As Amy began to take off her dress Sonic saw that his member was no long hidden inside him. He put on the condom and began to follow Amy. As he walked to the bed two voices spoke in his mind. His heart whispered to him "You have always loved her, in secret you have held her higher then any other, prove it to her." While his mind yelled, "Sonic! Don't, you know why you are here; you're here because you're spying on her, not banging her!" He listened to his heart, following Amy closer to the bed he wanted this, for the first time he wanted to give in. His mind then put images in his head. Sonic remembered every time he had ever wronged her, the lies he was here on, and the week before, but still he followed and joined Amy in bed. Sonic and Amy back and forth for a minute or so before them "became one" and then Sonic pulled himself up. Amy spread her legs and bent them slightly ready for Sonic. Sonic then positioned himself just millimeters away from Amy to the point he could feel her heat and then all the memories of there week together and Amy's question at the chao garden rushed into his mind once again, this time more powerful then ever. "I, I, I can't do it!" Sonic then cried out as he threw himself off Amy.

"How can you love me?" Sonic cried out holding back any tears. "I'm just a guy who runs about doing no real work and look at you; you have taken so much responsibility more then anything I've ever done. You deserve so much better then me. I'm a liar, I'm not here because I wanted to see you Sally ordered me to test you, but now..." Amy then shouted out "Sonic! I love you for those reasons; your adventures are what inspired me to become who I am. I don't love you because your Sonic, I love you because you're a good and thrilling young man. I would give everything I have to live life like you, but I don't have to because I'm with you and you can show me what its like." Sonic was still holding back his tears, Amy noticed and held his face pressed against her bare breasts and said "Let it all out Sonic, you will be ok." Sonic let himself cry as Amy held him tight. Two warm streams trickled down her body. Amy smiled as Sonic lifted himself and looked into his eyes. Now Sonic saw her clearly. He was in love. Amy then got up and put her pajamas on and rejoined Sonic in her bed. Sonic then left and got his journal and brought it into the bedroom. Sonic began to write as Amy looked over his shoulder.

Day 6 Saturday

Amy went shopping to day and due to a "surprise" asked me to say behind. She remained secretive but a little flirty till dinner was she and I had a candle lit meal of chili dogs. Amy then seduced me into her bedroom and we nearly had a little fun, but I broke down right before we connected and I couldn't help but let out everything I thought of knowing about her this week from how responsible she had become to me being a liar. I had to come clean I'm sorry but I told her the truth that this was all a test. Amy forgave me and now I don't care if you kick her out or not cause if she's gone I'm gone.

Amy was surprised at the last sentence and asked "Do you really mean that Sonic?" and he replied "Ya, I do. It's not weather your worthy of me anymore, it's if I'm worthy of you." Amy then finished "A thousand times over Soniku". "Amy…" Sonic began to ask, "Still want to have some fun?" Amy knew it was probably best if they didn't have sex right after he went thru all that emotion, but she came up with something. Amy pounced on Sonic and pecked kisses over his face and collar. Sonic joined in on the kissing and began to roll about taking Amy with him.

For a few minutes they made out, rolled around, and laughed as if nothing else in the world mattered. Eventually the two stopped and looked into each others eyes still embracing. Amy then said with a giggle "How's that for fun?" Sonic breathed for a moment so that he could talk clearly and said "Great, we should have done this a long time ago." Sonic took another look at Amy and saw how tired she was. "Good night Sonic, I love you so much" she said before snuggling on top of her lover. "Love you too Amy, sweet dreams." Sonic said before laying his head back on the pillow. The two hedgehogs fell asleep in each others arms.


	8. Sunday

Sonamy; A week with Amy Rose

Chapter 7 Sunday

Amy woke up a few minutes before Sonic did but still in his arms she didn't want to get up just yet. She wanted to enjoy the moment before Sonic got up. Sonic eventually did wake up and said "Good morning Amy" before lightly pushing himself away to get up. Amy responded with the same and got up and asked Sonic just to relax and she would make breakfast. After a few minutes Amy brought Sonic and herself eggs and beacon. Sonic then asked "So, whatcha want to do today." Amy looked up and said "Well at noon I'm going to church, want to come?" Sonic then gave Amy a look and said "I didn't know you where religious... matter a fact I thought you were a pagan." Amy laughed and responded "I'm not religious, I just like it there and a few of my friends go there." Sonic gave it a thought and after what nearly happened yesterday he needed something to "clean himself up" and agreed to go. After breakfast Amy got dressed in a simple white dress and gave Sonic a suit, one that use to belong to her father to go out in. Once Sonic and Amy were dressed up they headed out.

When Sonic and Amy arrived at the church there were many where already waiting inside. Amy said hello to the priest who replied with a welcome. When Sonic got in he looked around, the church was nicely decorated; plenty of light, plants and earthen walls. In a few minutes everyone was asked to sit down and Sonic took a seat next to Amy who was next to her newlywed friends. The priest was acompany by an older man who gave the opening prayer, everyone kept there head down but Sonic took a moment to get the hint before he realised he was suposed to keep his head down. In a few minutes the old man was done and everyone raised there head. Sonic watched Amy to make sure he was doing everything right.

The priest read a few stories and explained there lessons. Sonic snickered at times but Amy elbowed him in the ribs to ensure he stayed inline, at least here. When the priest offered bread and water everyone got up and had a little, Sonic hesitated when he was offered the water because it was the from the same goblet everyone else had a sip from, but Amy placed her and on his back and nodded and Sonic still only pretended to sip at first but Amy gave a little push and Sonic had his sip. When everyone was done they took there seats again and for the rest of the hour talked about current events. Sonic however didn't say anything and just lessened to Amy talk to her friend about married life and at one moment gave a nod to Sonic; it seems Amy's longing for Sonic had never left. Soon the service was over and the priest said goodbye to everyone leaving.

Sonic and Amy went to the park afterwards to talk about the week and tie up any loose ends. Sonic admitted he felt lighter after admitting everything to Amy and that he enjoyed the week he stayed with her. Amy told him it was great having him over and that as something to finish the week by she offered to take him out to eat someplace nice. He agreed and after talking and walking with Amy for a few hours they headed out to eat.

After eating they headed home relatively late and went to bed.

Day 7: Sunday

Today Amy and I went to church, I was a little boring but it was nice to see such a peaceful place. Afterwards we went to the park to talk, personal stuff. Afterwards we went out to eat and came home.

Sonic didn't feel he needed to write much considering Sally would probably flip reading the day before. He then lied restless in his bed and got up. He knocked on Amy's door and Amy asked "What is it Sonic?" Sonic then replied "Amy... I can't sleep mind if I sleep with you tonight?" Amy had no problem and welcomed Sonic into her bedroom. Sonic climbed in and said "Goodnight Amy I love you." "I love you to Sonic." Amy replied and gave him a kiss.

The next morning Sonic packed up his stuff and Amy made him something quick for him to eat on the way back. Sonic knew Sally would want to know as soon as possible. Sonic said "Goodbye Amy, I love ya and will call you later." Amy replied with a strange hint "Don't worry we will see each other very soon and just one for the road." with that Amy gave Sonic a quick kiss and he left. Waiting only a few moments for some distance Amy started to run after him.


	9. Ending

Sonamy; A week with Amy Rose

Ending

Sonic had just arrived at Freedom HQ as two guards welcomed him back and told him that Princess Sally was expecting him. He allowed the guards to show him to her as Amy sneaked in behind. They escorted Sonic to the throne room then the guards closed the door behind them and Amy put her ear to the door. "It's good to see you again Sonic. How was your week?" Sally said as she walked up to take the journal from Sonic. Sonic handed Sally the journal and replied "Much better then you would have expected." Sally replied "Is that so." She then turned back, took a seat and opened the journal.

Sally had read the past few days but made no mention thou she had a curious look on her face, and then she got to Saturday. She had to read it twice and in disbelief said "Sonic, is this a joke?" and then Sonic said "Look I can love whoever..." Sally stood up, looked him in the eye, and said "I directly ordered you to keep this a secret and you can't even get that right!" Sonic kept his cool and said "Did you finish the page?" Sally looked at the rest of the page to read his threat but then slammed the book closed and glared her eyes showing anger. "You FOOL, you would get rid everything you ever fought for away for a girl who barely has a name compared to you! She is just a childish brat and you are someone special, but you would turn your back on me! *Breaths heavily* You… You were never one to think with your head Sonic. You would let her lead you to some idealistic lie, wouldn't you?" Amy had heard enough and kicked the door open. "What is this!?" Sally said. The guards tried to stop her but with a spin of her hammer Amy took both of them out in a single blow to the head. "Amy…" Sally said with a glare, her voice filled with rage. She sat back down again, with her claws out Sally unintentionally scratched the chair.

"Sonic doesn't have to obey you, he never has had too." Amy said. Sally stood up and shouted "Child you do not tell me what is and isn't my authority!" She walked towards Amy; in the same nightmarish posture one would expect from someone who lost there mind. Sally grinned; she wanted to finally get Amy out of her hair once and for all, her rage stopped her from thinking of the consequences. Amy held her hammer high and the two girls rushed at each other. Sally managed to claw Amy's cheek and caused a bloody cut. In return Amy caught Sally off guard and slammed her hammer against Sally's leg, but she quickly regained balance. "Cut it out!" Sonic yelled, but neither listened. The fight continued, both girls with cuts and bruises until Amy cornered Sally. Amy brought her hammer high and Sally attempted to side step, but found a wall in her way. The hammer slammed against her shoulder and knocked Sally to her knees. Amy swung again against her ribs and knocked her to the ground. Amy lifted her hammer one last time but Sonic grabbed it from behind and said. "Calm down Amy! You've won…"

Sonic picked up Sally and told Amy to get out of there. She obeyed and left while Sonic took Sally to the doctor. Sally never lost conciseness and fortunately her injuries weren't too bad, just a lot of bruising. Sonic tried to talk to Sally once she had cooled off but she wouldn't have it. Sally believed that Sonic backstabbed her, he betrayed her for Amy. Sonic could have stopped the fight by force but chose not to. "If she's gone I'm gone." She said to Sonic, "Consider your wish granted." Sonic understood and left to check up on Amy. Fortunately she was fine. Amy disinfected and bandaged all her wounds and was resting at home. "Amy you all right?" he said resting his hand on her shoulder. "Ya, I've been thru worse… Sally's going to have my head isn't she?" Amy said. Sonic shook his head and said, "Na, I just really upset her over you and well, you showed up. Don't think we will be Freedom Fighters any more thou." Amy leaned on Sonic's shoulder and said, "Don't worry; I'm sure we will be fine."

News traveled fast about Sonic losing his position, many were worried about what would happen next but were relieved when Sonic continued to fight Eggman despite not having any obligation anymore and he always would fight when trouble brewed but this time with a different fighter by his side. His love, Amy Rose.

And that finishes it. I'm happy how this version turned out. I know Sally might have seamed a little out of character, but she is meant to be the closest thing to a villain this story has. If you want to see this story in its original form the check it out of Deviant ART but be warned the spelling and grammar is terrible. O and Merry Christmas, for I will not begen uploading my next rewritten story till after then.


End file.
